


A Teasing Performance

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: Where Lucifer pushed a remote controlled vibe into you before you go on to perform. Then he fuck you after. :)Word Count: 1506
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 25





	A Teasing Performance

You sit in his lap, in your private room backstage. He smirks down at you, red eyes filled with mischief and lust as he pulls something out of his pocket. You try to look, but he blocks your gaze, catching you with a passionate kiss. You let out a small moan as his hands brush the inside of your thighs, slipping under your skirt. You gasp as he pulls aside the soft fabric of your underwear, feeling him push something into your pussy. You break away from the kiss to look at him in confusion. 

“L-luci? What are you doing?” You ask, meeting his lust-filled gaze. 

“Shh. Don’t you trust me, dear?” He murmurs, gently nipping the nape of your neck. 

“Of course I do but what-?” He breaks you off, placing a gloved finger on your mouth. 

“Be a good girl for me ok? Don’t cum. Act normal.” He orders, his eyes glinting. Your mind is racing. Was he really planning to…? You feel yourself get wet at the thought, heat building up in your core. He smirks at you, smelling your arousal. “Hm? It seems that you find this exciting, my dear.” He lifts you off his lap, setting you on your feet in front of him. “Have a good performance, my dear. I’ll be watching.” He smirks at you, swatting your ass as you walk out of the room. You take in a deep breath, pressing your hands to your cheeks to cool yourself down. The stage manager waves you over. 

“On in ten seconds.” He says, giving you a gentle pull. You immediately regain your composure, smiling at the crowd. 

“Hello everyone!” You greet your fans as cheers fill the stadium, looking out over a sea of blue glow sticks. The concert starts fine, and you smile, going through the dances for the songs on the setlist. Towards the middle you almost stumble, feeling the vibrator that Lucifer put inside of you. You try to keep your smile on your face, as you half-heartedly curse him out in your mind. Sadistic jerk. You think, feeling the intensity go up as you finish the song. The rest of the concert is the same. He continues to mess with the intensity, and you glance to see him smirking at you from backstage. You shoot him a look, prompting him to increase the intensity. As you near the end of the concert, you feel yourself flushing and desperately hope that everyone thinks it’s from being on stage. Your legs tremble slightly as you press your thighs together, walking to the front of the stage. 

“Now,” you take in a deep breath, fighting to keep your voice steady, “it’s time for our last song. Called, I’ll Never Love Again.” You bite back a moan when you feel the vibrator get stronger. You swallow a whimper, taking a deep breath as the piano music plays throughout the room. The lights dim, and soon the only thing you see is a sea of blue lights. 

“Wish I could, I could’ve said goodbye. I would’ve said what I wanted to. Maybe even cried for you~” You start to sing the song, trying not to let your pleasure show. At this moment you’re cursing yourself for choosing such a vocal focused song for the last piece. You look to the side and meet his red gaze, filled with lust and love as you continue to sing the song. 

“Don’t wanna feel another touch, don’t wanna start another fire. Don’t wanna know another kiss, no other name fallin’ off my lips.” Your voice becomes a bit breathy as you hold his gaze, your mind roaming to the idea of his touches and kisses. You continue to sing, trying to ensure that your voice didn’t shake as you ran over the high notes. 

“I’d rather wait for you, oh~” You quickly transform a moan that slips out into an ad lib of the song. Out of the corner of your eye you see Lucifer smirk, as he lowers the intensity. You rub your legs together, breathing heavy as the friction disappears. You almost whine, but refocus on the song, grateful that you had practiced enough to sing it in your sleep. 

“I don’t wanna know this feelin’ unless it’s you and me.” You enter the next first confidently, thinking that he had decided to let you finish the concert in peace. Oh how wrong you were. You sway your hips into the piano music, almost yelping the beginning of the next line as the vibrator starts again in full force. “I don’t wanna waste a moment, oooh~” You try to keep your voice steady as pressure builds up in your core, heat spreading throughout your body. You look at him pleadingly as you continue to sing.

“And I don’t wanna give somebody else the better part of me. I would rather wait for you. Oooh~” At this point you’re not just singing, but truly singing your feelings for Lucifer as the heat in your body builds up. Your mind wanders as you sing the rest of the song, Lucifer’s red gaze boring into from backstage. You’re panting at the end of it, as you bow to the crowd and hurry over to him. You collapse into his arms, trembling from the stimulation. He picks you up effortlessly, whispering praises into your ear as he carries you back to your private room, locking the door behind him. 

“Such a good girl.” He purrs, seating you in his lap, your back pressed against his chest. He leans forward to nibble on the nape of your neck as you moan for him. “I loved watching you fall apart for me on the stage, my darling.” He murmurs, placing gentle kisses along your neck and jaw before finding your sweet spot and sucking on it lightly. You reach a hand back, wrapping it around his neck as you squirm in his lap. 

“O-oh~ P-please~.” You gasp out, the pressure in your core building up quicker as he sucks on your neck, one hand fondling your breast, the other moving down your body. You gasp, bucking your hips as his leather glove comes in contact with your clit. You arch your back, moans falling from your lips as your fingers laced through his hair. He let out a soft growl of satisfaction. 

“P-please~ Mmph~ L-luci…” You whine as he continues to play with you, his red eyes filled with lust. 

“Cum for me, my dear.” He whispers in your ear, sending you over the edge. The pressure in your body explodes, and you tremble in his grip as he continues to play with you. He lifts his hand from your clit, licking your juices off his fingers before he pulls the vibrator out. You whine slightly at the sudden emptiness, and meet his gaze with half-opened eyes. 

“A little more, my dear.” He kisses your cheek, whispering praises into your ear. He turns you around, one hand holding you steady, the other hand unzipping his pants, releasing his cock. You gasp as you feel him tease your already sensitive entrance with it, placing your fists against his chest. 

“Will you be a good girl for me?” He pauses, looking into your eyes for permission. You nod, your cheeks red, another moan falling from your lips as he slowly lowers you onto his shaft. He lets out a grunt as he bottoms out, holding you close to his chest. You tremble, falling forward, overwhelmed with pleasure as he starts to move slowly. One arm wraps around your waist, and the other hand strokes your hair. 

“Oh love, you feel so good.” He groans, starting to move faster. You let out a little moan as his cock stretches your pussy out, burying your face into his chest. He lets out another growl, leaning down to place gentle kisses on your neck as he continues to thrust into you. 

“Cum with me, my love.” He whispers. You shake your head, feeling like you were about to fall apart. He nips your ear gently, the hand that was petting your hair moving down to caress your face. He lifts your chin, kissing you passionately. He holds the kiss, as his hand moves down further, once again finding your clit. You moan against his lips as the pressure builds within your core again. He lets out a grunt as he feels you clench around him. 

“Just like that, my love. Cum with me.” He murmurs against your lips. 

“L-luci. Ohmygosh, L-l-luci!” You cry out, as another orgasm crashes over you. You bite his shoulder, your body shaking as the pressure overflows. He fucks you through the waves of your orgasm before finally bottoming out and releasing his seed into you with a moan of his own. You collapse against him, trying to regain your breath as he wrapped his arms around you burying his face in your hair. 

“Thank you, my love.” He whispers, as you feel yourself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend on discord. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas.


End file.
